


you're nobody till somebody wants you dead

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Death, Grim Reapers, I am not a writer, M/M, lapslock, sorry hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: Prompt 1” unbeknownst to you, death was watching from the corner of the hospital room when you were being born. Fascinated by life, it imprinted on you. As the years went by, death saw you often being bullied at school and couldnt do anything but watch; as taking the life of your bullies would have been too much of a verdict. However, you have just been kidnapped and death is pissedPrompt 2” you die, and death appears before you to guide you into the afterlife. You expect a dark and cruel creature,but hes actually ...a dork. Hes a pale, skinny kid with dark hair falling into his eyes, wearing jeans and a hoodie.-??/??/2018





	you're nobody till somebody wants you dead

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! so uhhhhhhhh heres whatever this is !! not proofread like at all so okay hehe  
> -  
> Some notes:
> 
> Seungcheol; leader of the general afterlife and purgotary (jeonghan and jisoo’s love interest)
> 
> Jeonghan; head of angels (seungcheol and joshuas love interest)
> 
> Jisoo; mortal human (jeonghan and joshuas love interest)
> 
> Junhui; co-head of angels/ soonyoungs right hand angel/ head angel of counsel (wonwoo’s love interest)
> 
> Soonyoung; leader of heaven and the angels (seokmin and jihoon’s love interest)
> 
> Wonwoo; head of reapers /head reaper of judgement (junhui’s love interest)
> 
> Jihoon; leader of hell and reapers (seokmin and soonyoung’s love interest)
> 
> Minghao; reaper (mingyu’s love interest)
> 
> Mingyu; mortal human (minghao’s love interest)
> 
> Seokmin; angel (soonyoung and jihoon’s love interest)
> 
> Seungkwan; angel (hansol’s love interest)
> 
> Hansol; mortal human (seungkwan’s love interest)
> 
> Chan; mortal human

Kim mingyu, brought into the world at 11:56 am , Sunday: april 6 1997 in a small hospital of anyang, south korea. Five pounds of pure joy laying asleep in his tired mothers arms, his mother so happy to have finally give birth to a new life that she could barely suppress her tired smiles at the feeling of complete pride, though she couldnt help but feel uneasy with the aura of the room she was in. she couldnt understand it but chose to blame it on the feeling of post-labor and allowed herself the sleep she has been denying herself since giving birth.

 

‘perfect’ minghao found himself thinking, as he slowly worked his magic over her allowing her to finally drift off into the peaceful bout of unconsciousness.  
Minghao slowly made his way from the corner of the room to the hospital bed the woman was laying in. Carefully eyeing her, making sure she was truly asleep before taking the next course of action, he scooped the sleeping baby up from his mothers arms and cradled it onto his own. He went through all the baby’s physical features and stats. After having fully memorized the baby’s entire physical appearance and attributes, he put the baby back into the mothers arms and concluded that his job there was done.

 

-

 

Xu minghao, the newly appointed grim reaper of the underworld, having have died from a murder involving his own family, was sent down to hell due to his multitude of wrong doings. 

Hell wasnt really bad per se, they didnt really get tortured or anything, its just people in the underworld were responsible for different things from the people who are in heaven. 

People in the underworld were responsible for taking life and deciding whether or not a soul should get sent to suffer purgatory. Meanwhile the people in heaven were responsible for giving life and guiding a suffering soul into making good decisions and deciding if they deserved a second chance at being alive. 

Now, when minghao got sent to hell he was extremely confused and afraid, but someone was able to help him find his place in the underworld and guide him to the proper doings in hell. The souls name was Jeon Wonwoo, one of the most respected grim reapers in hell due to his good and honest judgement of each individual. Wonwoo took minghao under his wing and let him live in his home for the meantime. 

After living together for a couple years and still not being able to find his place in the afterlife, wonwoo decided on going to the leader of hell, lee jihoon, for jobs to give to the young man. Jihoon concluded that the new soul can help wonwoo in deciding whether or not a soul should go to purgotary during judgement days in hell. Minghao gleefully took up the offer, excited that he was finally able to help with something in his current situation. Wonwoo seemed happy with the position too as minghao continuously proved to him that he was good enough for that position. After a couple centuries, wonwoo finally decided that minghao was worthy enough to become minghao a reaper. 

After consulting jihoon regarding the position he agreed and said that he trusted wonwoos judgement but that minghao had to go through some trials to fully prove himself as whole reaper. He completed all his trials perfectly and just had to go through one more, though this was extremely special because he’ll be the first reaper to attempt it and that it; following one soul for life and successfully bringing him into the underworld. 

It was usually seungcheols job to make sure every soul got sent to the afterlife but it was slowly becoming too overbearing for him to handle and neither jihoon nor soonyoung could manage it as well due to their responsibilities. After he brings the soul into the after life it will be up to the reapers of judgement and angels of counsel on whether or not the should should go to heaven, hell or be doomed to rot in purgotary or another chance on earth. Minghao was completely set out to do his job correctly and earn the spot as a prime reaper.

 

-

 

“ugh! I dont want to go to school anymore!” an exasperated mingyu shouted into the pages of his book open on his studying desk unknowing of minghaos watching eyes.

Minghao knew the reason as to why He was cramming for an exam because he wasnt able to study properly for the past few weeks due to the fact that he spent every single one of those nights trying to aid his body of the pain he felt from each beating he received on that day. Its insane how his mother still hasnt realized that the causes for all the bumps and bruises making itself known on his skin wasnt from all the “sports” and “clubs” he was in.

Sure mingyu played football but should it even be considered playing if he spent more than half of the time splayed on the ground forced to take beatings and crude remarks about how he was too skinny, too dark, too short and many more things he cant dare to think of and When theyd run out of verbal ammo theyd turn to actual physical harm and poor mingyu couldnt do anything and neither could minghao, he was helpless. He would always watch mingyu limp back home telling his mother that he got a small sprain, or bruised his calves playing on bench, and scraped his knees on the concrete next to the field. And his mother would always believe him and always helped mingyu patch himself up every night. Minghao always made sure to clear mingyu of any physical pain right before he went to bed just to see he can soothe his pain at least a little.

Mingyu was in his second year of high school now, meaning minghao has been silently watching over him for about 15 years of his life. He has watched mingyu go through everything; puberty, bullying, awkward phases and the death of his father. 

Mingyus father was a menace to society, both minghao and mingyu were aware of it. Minghao was glad that the man was sent to purgotary due to wonwoos judgement, but when he went back to check u on mingyu, he and his mom were both a mess. Mingyus mother mentally and mingyu physically. Mingyu was crying his entire heart out into the fabric of his mothers nightgown while his mother slowly stroked his hair until he fell asleep to the exhaustion of crying.

Right now though he could see that mingyu really was struggling with his studies so minghao did the most he could and cleared mingyus mind of anything negative and refilled his health so that mingyu could feel more alert and awake. Much to minghao surprise, it worked!

“okay mingyu, time to stop crying, crying wont solve anything and it will just ruin all of your notes. Get your head in the game mingyu, you can do this” and with that mingyu put his glasses back and straightened himself out in his chair and studied.

Minghao watched over mingyu that whole night until mingyu decided hes done good enough and went to bed, unaware of minghao slowly increasing his melatonin and making him sleep soundly and peacefully.

 

-

 

Through the last couple of years in highschool, mingyu was able to meet some new friends. Their names were hansol, chan and jisoo. They all grew very close despite their age differences and treasured each other dearly. 

Minghao was ecstatic when this happened, continuously thanking junhui, the angel of consultation, for making mingyu go meet the right people. Though after high school they all had to leave each there for the colleges and universities minghao was still proud that mingyu was able to to graduate and be the salututorian of his batch. He was offered a scholarship and was able to go to the same college jisoo was in and became great friends once more.

 

-

 

“you have to have your physical body back.” Wonwoo said calmly.

“excuse me? What exactly do you mean?” minghao asked, confused as to why wonwoo was bringing this up.

“i can see youve been growing quite attched to the boy myungho-ah” wonwoo replied nonchalantly “im giving you permission to have your physical body back to interact with him”

“but, ill be alone, what will i do ? i dont even remember how it is to be alive, im not even sure what is happening in this generation” minghao exclaimed

“dont worry myungho-ah, jeonghan and seunkwan will be with you”

“what? Why?” minghao was too confused right now

“mm, seems like theyve fallen in love with their humans or something, cant say i couldnt relate” wonwoo replied so monotonously that minghao almost didnt   
catch the last part

“ what do you mean theyve fallen for their humans? You are insane for thinking id ever fall in love with mingyu! Also are you trying to imply youve fallen for a human?” minghao just shot out a multitude of his comments all at once

“well how did you think jun became an angel? Anyways what i said was irrelevant so lets continue with your little issue with mingyu.”

“what little issue?” minghaos head tilts to his right

“that youre obviously growing infatuated with a little mortal named mingyu.


End file.
